onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Unterwelt
Dieser Artikel behandelt die Unterwelt, in die verstorbene Personen mit unerledigten Geschäften gelangen. Für die Unterwelt, in die Personen geraten, die mit einem Schlaffluch belegt wurden, siehe Unterwelt (Schlaffluch). “ |welt = Unterwelt |bild = Screenshot_2016-01-17-15-10-10.png}} Die Unterwelt, auch bekannt als Underbrooke„ “, Once Upon a Time, ABC, ist eine Welt in Once Upon a Time. Hierher werden die Bewohner des Zauberwaldes und Storybrookes verbannt, wenn sie verstorben sind und noch etwas zuklären haben. Zuerst zu sehen in der Folge „ “. Geschichte In Staffel 3 wurden die Einwohner Storybrookes erneut Opfer eines Fluchs. Um diesen Fluch, den Peter Pan im Körper von Henry aussprach, zu stoppen, musste sich Mr. Gold selbst opfern. Er und Pan verschwanden und wurden in die Unterwelt katapultiert. Einige Zeit später konnte Mr. Gold mit Hilfe der Gruft des Dunklen zurückgeholt werden. Dann in Staffel 5 „ “ erklärte er Emma und co., dass man sich, wenn man dort ist, wünscht, dass die Geschichten über Höllenfeuer etc. wahr seien und man hofft endlich zu sterben, doch man muss erkennen, dass dies der Tod ist und dass dies alles ist, was man dann noch hat. Die Fähre legt an und Emma und ihre Mitstreiter steigen aus. Erstaunt stellen sie fest, dass die Unterwelt wie eine düstere Version von Storybrooke aussieht. Der Uhrenturm liegt hier zerstört auf der Straße. Als Emma sich weiter umblickt, sieht sie Cruellas Auto vorbeifahren. Mr. Gold betont, dass viele Menschen in der Unterwelt gefangen sind, nachdem sie von ihm oder einem anderen Mitglied aus der Gruppe getötet wurden. Sie sollten sich daher damit beeilen, Hook zu finden. Emma schlägt vor, dass sie sich aufteilen. Ein Mann, der gerade ein Fenster besprüht, sieht Regina an und scheint sie zu erkennen. Schwarzzahn, der Mann, der das Fenster besprüht hat, begibt sich ins Bürgermeisterbüro. Dort verkündet er Cora, dass Regina hier ist. Unterdessen betritt Mary Margaret das Diner und stellt fest, dass die blinde Hexe, zu der Königin Regina einst Hänsel und Gretel geschickt hat, dort arbeitet. Als auch David das Diner betritt, wundert sich Mary Margaret, dass er sich offenbar umgezogen hat. Nachdem er sie leidenschaftlich geküsst hat, offenbart er sich als Davids Zwillingsbruder James. Er geht, bevor David auftaucht. Mary Margaret erzählt ihrem Mann nichts von dem Kuss. Auch Emma, Mr. Gold und Henry kommen hinzu. Emma erkennt, dass Henry nach Neal sucht und sagt ihm, dass sein Vater nicht hier, sondern an einem besseren Ort ist. Regina und Robin gehen die Straße entlang und sprechen darüber, dass bei der Erschaffung von Storybrooke durch den dunklen Fluch offenbar die Unterwelt als Vorlage diente. Regina bemerkt, dass sie von Schwarzzahn verfolgt werden, und stellt ihn zur Rede. Er sagt ihr, dass jemand Regina sehen will. Im Bürgemeisterbüro kommt es zum Wiedersehen zwischen Regina und Cora. Regina bittet ihre Mutter, ihr zu helfen, Hook zu finden, doch Cora will nur, dass ihre Tochter sich schnellstmöglich in Sicherheit bringt und die Unterwelt verlässt. Sie hat eine Fähre organisiert, die Regina, Robin und Henry in einer Stunde zurück ins "echte" Storybrooke bringen wird. Regina betont, dass sie ihre Freunde nicht im Stich lassen kann. Daraufhin teleportiert Cora sie beide in eine Höhle mit einer Schlucht über einem Feuermeer. Sie zaubert auch Schwarzzahn herbei, der von dem Feuer verschluckt wird. Cora erklärt Regina, dass aus der Unterwelt in der Regel nur zwei Wege hinausführen, einer an einen besseren Ort und einer an einen weit schlimmeren Ort. Noch hat Regina die Wahl, die dritte Option, die Rückkehr in die Welt der Lebenden, zu wählen. Wenn sie dies nicht tut, wird Cora noch jemanden ins Feuer werfen: Reginas Vater. Mr. Gold begibt sich in "seinen" Laden, um dort nach etwas zu suchen. Er trifft auf Peter Pan, der hier nun den Laden führt. Mr. Gold will sich von seinem Vater nicht einwickeln lassen, aber Pan hat das Fläschchen, nach dem Gold sucht, in seinem Besitz. Pan macht deutlich, dass er plant, den Platz von einem von Mr. Golds Begleitern einzunehmen und an dessen Stelle in die Welt der Lebenden zurückzukehren. So können sie beide noch einmal von vorne anfangen. Er gibt Mr. Gold das Fläschchen. Im Diner berichtet Regina den anderen von Coras Drohung. Emma will, dass Regina, Robin, Henry und auch ihre Eltern die Fähre nehmen, aber Mary Margaret und David lehnen das ab. Mr. Gold kommt hinzu und zeigt ihnen das Fläschchen. Er erklärt, dass der Trank darin aus DunBroch stammt und es ermöglicht, mit einem Verstorbenen zu sprechen, wenn man ihn über dessen Grab schüttet. Da die Verstorbenen auch in der Unterwelt ein Grab haben, können sie so mit Hook Kontakt aufnehmen und herausfinden, wo er ist. Wenn sie sich beeilen, bekommen sie alle noch die Fähre, die Cora organsiert hat. Sie begeben sich zum Friedhof und Emma schüttet den Trank über Hooks Grab. Tatsächlich sehen sie Hook, doch der Zauber ist so instabil, dass Hook sie nicht sehen oder hören kann. Zum Entsetzen aller ist Hook in einem schlechten Zustand, sein Gesicht ist voller Verletzungen und er scheint sehr zu leiden. Der Kontakt bricht schließlich vollständig ab. Emma ist verzweifelt, trotzdem bittet sie Regina, die Fähre zu nehmen, damit deren Vater nicht das wiederfährt, was Hook momentan durchmachen muss. Regina schüttet die Reste des Tranks auf das Grab ihres Vaters. Als er erscheint, bittet sie ihn um Verzeihung dafür, dass sie ihn getötet hat, um den Fluch zu wirken, doch Henry hat ihr längst vergeben. Er betont, wie sehr er sie liebt und wie wichtig es für ihn ist, dass sie sich geändert hat. Er will nicht, dass sie die Unterwelt verlässt, sondern dass sie bleibt, um ihren Freunden zu helfen. Cora hat Henry Sr. in die Höhle verschleppt und droht damit, ihm dem Feuer auszuliefern. Regina und Henry Jr. stürmen in die Höhle und versuchen, Cora aufzuhalten. Cora ist jedoch davon überzeugt, nur das Beste für ihre Tochter zu tun. Henry Sr. bittet seine Tochter weiterhin, dass sie bleibt und das Richtige tut. Dann greift das Feuer nach ihm und Cora verschwindet. Henry Sr. scheint verloren, doch plötzlich lässt das Feuer von ihm ab und vor ihm erscheint der Eingang in eine bessere Welt. Er begreift, dass er damit, dass er Regina dabei geholfen hat, sich gegen Coras Einfluss zu wehren, seine offene Sache erledigt hat. Nun kann er Frieden finden. Bevor er hinübertritt, unterhält er sich mit seinem Enkel. Die beiden Henrys bedanken sich beieinander dafür, immer an Regina geglaubt zu haben. Wenig später treffen Regina und Henry wieder mit den anderen zusammen und berichten von Henrys Sr.'s Erlösung. Ihnen wird klar, dass sie die Möglichkeit haben, noch mehr Seelen dabei zu helfen, Frieden zu finden. Henry beschließt, dass dies der Auftakt von "Operation Feuervogel" ist. Regina bemerkt, dass die umgestürzte Turmuhr wieder zu schlagen begonnen hat. Cora fährt in die Minen unter der Bibliothek hinab. Dort wartet Hades auf sie, der ihr Versagen vorwirft. Er erklärt ihr, dass jeder Schlag der Uhr bedeutet, dass eine Seele der Unterwelt entkommen konnte – und er verliert nicht gerne. Cora versucht sich zu verteidigen, will aber auch nicht zulassen, dass Hades Regina droht. Daraufhin konfrontiert der Herrscher der Unterwelt sie damit, dass sie ihre andere Tochter, Zelena, im Stich gelassen hat, um ihrem Leben als Müllerstochter zu entkommen. Daraufhin fällt ihm die perfekte Strafe für Cora ein: er verdammt sie dazu, wieder als Müllerin dienen zu müssen. ("Souls of the Departed") Hook erwacht, schwer gezeichnet von unerfreulichen Begegnungen mit Hades, in einem Kellergewölbe. Der Gott der Unterwelt ist nirgends zu sehen. Nicht weit von Hook entfernt sitzt eine junge Frau, Meg, die ihn warnt, dass es kein Entkommen gibt, denn sie werden von einem Ungeheuer bewacht. Hook will das nicht akzeptieren. Er weiß, dass Emma nach ihm sucht. Er überzeugt Meg davon, mit ihm zu fliehen. Als sich das Ungeheuer nähert, bleibt Hook zurück, damit Meg entkommen kann. Er bittet sie, Emma zu holen. Dann steht Hook dem Ungeheuer gegenüber: einem riesigen, dreiköpfigen Hund mit rotglühenden Augen. Mary Margaret streift über den Friedhof der Unterwelt und ist erschüttert, die Namen vieler Menschen aus ihrem Königreich auf den Gräbern zu lesen. Sie konnte all diese Menschen nicht beschützen und zweifelt daran, dass sie Emma helfen kann, Hook zu retten. David versucht ihr Mut zu machen. Dann fällt Mary Margarets Blick entsetzt auf einen weiteren Grabstein. Mary Margaret betrachtet Herkules' Grab in der Unterwelt. Sie erklärt David, dass sie und der Halbgott als Kinder befreundet waren. Ihr kommt der Gedanke, dass sie Herkules helfen könnten, seine unerledigte Sache zu bewältigen, damit er die Unterwelt verlassen kann, und er ihnen dafür hilft, Hook zu finden. Emma, Henry, Regina und Robin suchen vergeblich nach einer Spur, die sie zu Hook führt. Regina schlägt vor, dass sich Robin und Henry im Bürgermeisterbüro umsehen, denn da sie in Storybrooke viele Karten der Stadt in ihrem Büro aufbewahrt, gibt es solche vielleicht auch in der Unterwelt. Emma und Regina suchen indessen weiter und stoßen auf eine frische Blutspur. Als sie dieser folgen, entdecken sie die völlig verängstigte Meg, die um Schutz fleht. Als sie das Gebrüll des Ungeheuers hören, teleportiert Emma sich und die anderen beiden kurzentschlossen in das Unterwelt-Gegenstück zur Wohnung ihrer Eltern. Überrascht finden sie dort ein Foto von Mary Margaret und David. Offenbar steht die Wohnung leer in Erwartung des Todes und Einzugs der beiden. Meg berichtet, dass sie und Hook in einem unterirdischen Gewölbe gefangen waren, das von einem schrecklichen Ungeheuer bewacht wird. Meg ist davon überzeugt, dass niemand das Ungeheuer besiegen kann. Mary Margaret, die mit David eintrifft, sieht dies anders. Sie weiß, was das Ungeheuer ist und wer ihnen helfen kann, es zu bezwingen. Emma, Regina und Mary Margaret suchen das Diner auf, um die Blinde Hexe nach Herkules zu befragen. Die Blinde Hexe wirft Regina vor, sie getötet zu haben, aber die beiden kommen schließlich überein, dass so etwas eben passiert, wenn man als Hexe eine andere Hexe bestiehlt. Die Blinde Hexe offenbart, dass Herkules am Hafen arbeitet. Dort findet Mary Margaret ihn wenig später. Er ist noch so alt wie damals, als sie ihn kennen gelernt hat. Er kann kaum glauben, dass sie zwei Kinder und einen Enkel hat. Sein Leben war nicht so erfüllt. Da er seine letzte Aufgabe nicht gemeistert hat, gibt es für ihn keine Hoffnung mehr. Mary Margaret erklärt ihm daraufhin, dass Zerberus hier in der Unterwelt ist. Herkules betont jedoch, dass der Held, der er einmal war, tot ist. Mary Margaret erinnert ihn daraufhin an die Dinge, die er ihr einst gesagt hat, als sie daran zweifelte, eine Heldin sein zu können. Robin und Henry erreichen das Bürgermeisterbüro, stellen jedoch fest, dass Cora die Tür mit einem Schutzzauber belegt hat. Henry kriecht daraufhin durch den Belüftungsschacht in das Büro und steht dort plötzlich Cruella gegenüber. Emma, Regina, Mary Margaret und Herkules begeben sich zum Eingang des Gewölbes. Dort will sich Herkules Zerberus alleine stellen. Als er dem Ungeheuer gegenübersteht, erfasst ihn jedoch die Panik und er flieht zu den drei Frauen zurück. Bevor Zerberus sie angreift, wird er von Hades zurückgepfiffen. Hades erklärt seinem Neffen Herkules, wie töricht es war zu glauben, dass er Zerberus diesmal besiegen könne. Mary Margaret begreift daraufhin, dass Herkules damals von Zerberus getötet wurde. Hades warnt die Frauen davor, sich in seine Familienangelegenheiten einzumischen. Er zeigt Emma Hooks blutigen Haken und droht dem Piraten weiteres Leid an, bevor er lachend verschwindet. Cruella erklärt Henry, dass sie in die Welt der Lebenden zurückkehren will und nur Henry als Autor dies ermöglichen kann. Henry entgegnet, dass er die Macht dazu nicht habe, woraufhin Cruella ihm erklärt, dass der Zauberlehrling ihn belogen hat und Henry sehr wohl die Macht dazu besitzt. Als Henry erwidert, dass er die magische Feder zerbrochen hat, weist Cruella ihn darauf hin, dass die Feder aus lebender, magischer Energie bestand, die, nachdem Henry die Feder zerbrochen hat, in die Unterwelt hinabgefahren ist. Henry soll sie finden und nutzen, um Cruella die Rückkehr in die Welt der Lebenden zu ermöglichen. Dann wäre Emma auch keine Mörderin mehr und ihre Seele wäre wieder rein. Mary Margaret ist nach dem Fehlschlag mit Herkules am Boden zerstört und sieht sich nicht in der Lage, einen sinnvollen Beitrag zu Hooks Rettung leisten zu können. Regina erinnert sie daran, dass sie es geschafft hat, ihre größte Feindin – Regina - zu besiegen, indem sie diese nie aufgegeben hat und ihre Freundin wurde. Als Mary Margaret darauf hinweist, dass ihr ständiger Optimismus alleine nicht ausreichen wird, um gegen Hades anzukommen, stimmt Regina ihr zu: sie brauchen nicht mehr Mary Margaret, sie brauchen Snow White. Mary Margaret stellt Herkules am Hafen zur Rede. Sie will von ihm wissen, wie Zerberus ihn getötet hat, damit sie daraus die richtigen Lehren ziehen. Herkules erklärt, dass es unmöglich war, alleine gegen drei Köpfe anzukommen. Daraus zieht Mary Margaret den Schluss, dass sie den Höllenhund gemeinsam bekämpfen müssen. Unterdessen greift Zerberus David, Emma, Regina und Meg an. Mary Margaret und Herkules finden Meg, die sich erneut vor Zerberus versteckt. Sie fliehen gemeinsam in die Bibliothek. Um den dreiköpfigen Höllenhund besiegen zu können, brauchen Mary Margaret und Herkules die Hilfe von Meg. Schließlich greift jeder von ihnen einen Kopf an. Als alle drei Köpfe verwundet sind, löst sich Zerberus auf. Meg stellt sich Herkules danach mit ihrem vollständigen Namen Megara vor. Als alle im Diner zusammenkommen, erinnert sich Herkules daran, Meg bereits begegnet zu sein. Sie war damals auf der Flucht vor Zerberus, als er sich dem Ungeheuer entgegengestellt hat. Herkules erfährt, dass sie gleich nach ihm von Zerberus getötet wurde. Dies tut Herkules sehr Leid, doch Meg bedankt sich dafür, dass er sie heute gerettet hat. Mary Margaret, David, Emma und Regina beobachten, wie Herkules und Meg miteinander sprechen. Mary Margaret vermutet, dass Herkules nicht nur Zerberus besiegen musste, um erlöst zu werden, sondern es auch seine unerfüllte Aufgabe war, Meg zu retten. Mary Margaret erklärt, dass sie fortan wieder Snow White genannt werden will. Schließlich verabschieden sich Snow, David und Emma von Herkules und Meg, die Hand in Hand in die bessere Welt übertreten. Als Meg fragt, um was für einen Ort es sich handelt, erwidert Herkules, dass es der Olymp ist. Unterdessen kehrt Henry durch den Lüftungsschacht zu Robin zurück, verschweigt seine Begegnung mit Cruella jedoch. Nachdem Herkules und Meg die Unterwelt verlassen haben, bewegt sich der Zeiger der Turmuhr weiter. Hades drückt Hook daraufhin einen Meißel in die Hand. Der Gott der Unterwelt erklärt, dass er die Helden aus Storybrooke nicht mehr einfach nur loswerden will, er will sich dafür rächen, dass sie ihm Seelen abspenstig machen. Er lässt drei unbeschriebene Grabsteine erscheinen. Hook soll nun entscheiden, welcher seiner drei Freunde für die drei erlösten Seelen in der Unterwelt bleiben muss. („Labor of Love“) Bewohner * Schwarzzahn (verloren) * Blinde Hexe * Captain Hook (zeitweise) * Emma Swan (zeitweise) * Regina Mills (zeitweise) * Snow White (zeitweise) * Captain Silver (verloren) * Silver's Crew (erlöst) * Charon * Cora * Cruella De Vil * Fendrake * Furien * Hades (Unsterblich) * Henry Sr. (erlöst) * Hercules (erlöst) * James (Davids Zwillingsbruder) * Liam Jones (erlöst) * Megara (erlöst) * Milah (verloren) * Peter Pan * Rumpelstilzchen/Mr. Gold (gerettet) * Der Zauberlehrling Besucher * David Nolan * Emma Swan * Henry Mills * Mr. Gold * Mary Margaret Blanchard * Regina Mills * Robin Hood * Belle (Storybrooke) * Zelena * Baby Hood Befreite Seelen * Henry Sr. * Hercules * Megara * Liam Jones * Silver's Crew (6 Mitglieder) Erscheinen Quellen en:Underworld Kategorie:Welt